Crimson Scars
by Meurtrier darkness
Summary: (Sequel to Crimson Sky) Crimson has escaped from prison and is back to finish what she started...and tell the spies the truth about Jerry (probably discontinued. it's getting really gay and i don't like it anymore. i might redo it...eventaully)
1. Prologue

Note:Yup, here I go writing the sequel. My brain works in a strange way, so this is going to be...er...a bit more than strange. Yes...

Note:I finally got an account of fictionpress, but I can't put shit on it! (DAMMIT!!) Well it's Ahemait, if you want to look and if I can put things on it!

Note:Back to the story...I do not own totally spies, but I do know the original characters, Crimson, Sparky, Arlene and maybe more little background idiots. Steal them and I'll murder you.

ONWARD!! (still have an obsessive over that word!!)

Prologue

Crimson went back to her cell, a bright grin on her face. She had just gotten off the phone with her buddy Sparky. Within the short time limit given to her by the officer that was guarding her, she had struck a deal with the Canadian- born man.

"What are you smiling about?" The guard, Wilson snapped at her, locking her back in the cell. He gave a nod at her when he asked the question. Something was going on. He could tell. This Crimson girl was up to something sinister and he wanted to be sure to put an end to it. She might not say right away, but he'd make her speak.

Crimson flopped down on her bed and looked at Wilson, who gave her a look that screamed, _I'm waiting..._ Then she began to laugh. "Don't worry my little buddy!" She said loudly.

Wilson raised an eyebrow, half at her words, half at how she had said it.

"You'll see. You'll _all_ see."

Wilson's brow went down as Crimson again began to laugh. He was afraid to find out what she was speaking about. But he remained calm, "When?" He asked, "When will I see the truth?"

"Soon. About two hours, plus...minus." She said bluntly.

Then there was a loud explosion to Wilson's left. Guards and prisoners began to scream and run away. But Crimson laid still on her back. In a mocking voice she told her guard as he laid on the ground, bleeding from a gash he had gotten from the explosion, "Oops," she told him as he glared wide-eyed at her, "I guess I lied."


	2. Chapter one

Note:I don't own totally spies. La, la, yup.

Things were different since that day. Things were so far from normal. Sam looked back at what Crimson had said,

"_We're on the same side!"_

"_The same side?!" Alex yelled and took a step forward, making Crimson cock her gun. _

"_We've not evil! We're not murderers!"_

"_Do you not just read that profile?! I'm not a murderer, either! I'm here for one reason and one reason only!" _

But what was that reason? To kill Jerry? Did she honestly believe that Jerry had killed her father? Did she honestly believe he was some madman? Sam asked these questions over and over in her head.

And not to mention, she never called him Jerry. She only called him Uncle, or Jerrold. It didn't seem like a big deal, but it was strange.

_Crimson screamed and clawed at Sam trying to get her off. "Get something to knock her out with!" Sam yelled. _

"_No, Sam, don't!" Crimson yelled as the gun fell from her hands, "Don't let Jerrold get away!"_

Get away? With what? To where? The whole scene kept playing in her mind. Every detail, every word she spoke, everything she ever did. It was confusing. And Sam just couldn't stop thinking about it.

C-c-C

Alex hadn't talked much since Crimson was taken away. She thought she'd be happy, but wasn't. She had hated Crimson, and wanted to see her taken away for good...but now that she was...

"_Get the perfume!" She heard Jerry cry out over to her. Then he saw him hit Crimson in the face. Alex quickly looked away. It seemed kind of rough, but Crimson was the one looking for a fight. Still, to her it seemed brutal._

Crimson wouldn't give up. She wasn't going down without a fight. And I fight she gave. Why did Crimson wan to kill Jerry? Jerry was a kind guy, working to end the evil works of others. But Crimson wanted to see him dead.

After she was hauled away, Jerry found a tape recorder Crimson had dropped. He rewound it and played it.

"_Thursday, fifteen hundred hours. Phase one is complete. Uncle Jerrold bought it all. On to phase two of operation 'Vengeance.'_

He played the tape over and over. Obviously he couldn't understand Crimson's motives. The player spoke of vengeance and how she wanted Jerry (or Jerrold as she only called him) to know what he had done, and want to die. She wanted to make him suffer.

But for what? What had he done to make her so mad?

_She narrowed her eyes, "Are you aware of what you've done?! Jerrold is still alive! There is no telling what he will do!" She struggled at the metal restraints._

"_There's no telling what you'll do!" Clover screamed to her in response. _

_Crimson glared at them, but turned her focus to Jerry. And as the agents hauled her away to jail he heard her yell the last words, "I will see you again, Uncle! And I will...get...even!" _

C-c-C

Clover was still in shock. She didn't look at David or any of the other cute boys at her school. She ignored Mandy when she made hideous remarks about her clothes, or purposely tried to make her mad by taking David for herself. But Clover did nothing. Even Mandy knew something was terribly wrong.

All she could think about was Crimson. Her father had been murdered. She had been sent to prison on accounts of murders she was forced to commit. Now she was back in the US and wanted vengeance on their supervisor for something he pretended not to remember. Or maybe he truly didn't remember. It didn't matter, all she cared about was what really happened to Crimson and what it had to do with Jerry.

That is the only thing she wanted to know.

"_What reason?" Sam asked looking at the gun and tunneling in on how close her finger was to the trigger. "What reason would that be?" She lifted her head to catch Crimson sharp ruby eyes._

"_Vengeance."_

"_Vengeance..."_

"_From who," Alex asked, putting her hands down. "Who are you after? And why?"_

She was after Jerry. But why? Why, why, why?


	3. Chapter two

Note:I do not own totally spies

Note:HamHamDude. I wrote in response to many of your question/reviews. Go ahead and look.

It was right before lunch when they were WOOHPed. Clover sarcastically said, "This better not take long, Jer'!! I'm hungry!" as they traveled down the shoot. Her other two friends smiled at her words.

"Hello spies!" Jerry said cheerfully as they landed on the cushion as usual. "But I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Alex looked out from the pink fluff-ness and over to his desk. As usual Crimson's tape recorder sat on the left corner. She sighed. He seemed to bright and happy today, but obviously was still stuck on the 'Crimson' deal_. I shouldn't complain_, she thought, _I am also._

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, getting to the point. She glanced at Jerry's large television. On it, a picture of a explosion could be seen. The image was frozen at a certain place and had narrowed in on a black figure in the middle. _Hmm, who is this?_

"I'm afraid that...Crimson has escaped from prison." He said quietly, looking down. The three spies gasped. Escaped? This was not good! "We got this footage from a surveillance tape." He clicked a button on his remote and the tape began again from the beginning:

Nothing.

Nothing.

Then there was a loud explosion that shook the camera screen. The spies could hear screams as the explosion went off. Seconds later, a large man came through the flames and walked over to a certain place out of view.

When the man came through the flames, Clover gasped. He walked right through them as if it wasn't even there!

Moments later, the man reappeared, Crimson at his side. She was smiling, and the man was also grinning, revealing sharp yellow teeth. "Wait," they heard Crimson tell the man. She turned to the camera ans winked. "Meet me at 19 hundred tonight, spies. I think you'll know where..."

Then the camera went dead as Crimson smiled at the man, who nodded. A flame appeared in his palm and he threw it at the screen, blacking it out.

Minutes passed before Alex could finally manage a, "Whoa."

"It's called pyrokinesis. The ability to control and create fire. It's very rare, and Crimson has this man at her side. This completely un-limits her possibilities." Jerry said as he stared at the screen intently.

"And you're actually going to send us out to GOD KNOWS WHERE to meet her?! Rude, much?" Clover yelled

"You'll be wired and backup will be a press of a button away," Jerry told them, trying to be as positive as he could.

"But where does she want us to meet her?" Sam asked out loud as she began to pace_. I think you'll know where... _That's what Crimson had said, yet Sam had no idea. The school? WOOHP? Those where the only two places they had met. The school? It was the beginning of the weekend tonight. "The school?"

Jerry raised an eyebrow. "It is possible..."

"19 hundred..." Alex said as she counted from 12 o'clock noon. "One is 13...two is 14..."

"It's 7 o'clock," Sam finally said as she looked at her supervisor. "She wants us to meet her at the school at the place where we were first WOOHPed and she came along for a ride tonight at 7 o'clock PM."

"Are you sure?" Clover asked her. How would she know this?

"No," she caught eyes with her friends are lowered her voice a bit, "But I'm counting on it."

C-c-C

The school grounds looked a lot different at night. Also a lot creepier. It was five minutes to seven and Clover prayed that Crimson wouldn't show up. What if the plan went to hell? And Crimson killed them for not listening to her and sending her to jail? And not to mention that creepy pyro dude. God knows what kind of person he was!

Meanwhile, Sam was fretting if this was the correct place for them to meet Crimson. WOOHP had put microphones in their hair barrettes and had a whole team of agents ready to hop upon the escapee if anything where to happen. The plan was to find out whatever Crimson had to say, decide to meet again, and let the agents snag her then.

It was a stupid plan, Sam thought. Why not get Crimson while they had a chance? The minute she appeared have everyone attack her with everything they had. Who cared about listening to what she had to say...but yet...

_Crimson twirled around and fired the gun. Good aim. She hit Clover's purse, making all its contents fly over the room. Clover yelped and ran to Sam, clinging onto her._

"_Either you have really good aim...or really bad aim!" She cried, looking at her handbag which now had a giant hole in it._

"_I'm not stupid, ya know!" Crimson yelled. "Tell me this and I will let you go."_

"_Just like that?" Alex asked, skeptical._

"_What?" is what Sam wanted to know._

Crimson had never answered her question. What was this thing, and why did she want to tell the spies so badly?

C-c-C

Fifteen minutes later, Crimson still hadn't showed up. "Maybe she won't come?" Alex said, looking around the place. It was completely deserted. "Maybe she knows that we're wired...?"

"Yes," came the distinguished voice of Crimson. Quickly they turned around to she her and the guy from the tape, one step behind. "But that's no longer a problem." And she held up a pair of headphones and wires that had belonged to the leader of the operation.But the man was no where to be seen. "No use in looking, we're _completely _alone...finally."


End file.
